Unexpected Circumstances
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: It's a typical day for Harry Potter. Dudley breaks something, he gets blamed, etc. But unknown to him, someone has sensed the horcrux in his scar, and is now searching for him. This person is...Nico diAngelo. (Obviously, who else could sense a horcrux without using magic?) Contains- Manipulative!Dumbledore and Powerful!Harry
1. Nico finds Harry

**Hello there peoples! This is a take on the manipulative!/Evil!Dumbledore. Except, of course with Percy Jackson. R&R! (Read and Review) **

Harry was in his cupboard. Again. Dudley had broken a vase while playing ball inside the house and blamed it on Harry. Apparently it was a very expensive vase, because he had gotten 2 weeks in his cupboard and Uncle Vernon put new locks on the door and taught him 'a lesson'.

Harry's back still hurt.

Aunt Petunia was muttering something about how her sister had to go get herself killed and dump her brat on perfectly normal, hardworking folk.

Dust fell from the ceiling as Dudley ran up to his bedroom. Harry moved to a different position and winced as the bruises Dudley had given him during yesterday's round of 'Harry Hunting' were agitated.

He looked down at one of the cuts the broken glass had given him when Dudley broke the vase. It was a rather long, but shallow, cut. Blood was streaming out, though not a quickly as it had been earlier.

Through the dim light, he could see a spider crawling on the wall. It scuttled up to an unoccupied corner and begun to spin a web. The light coming from his cupboard door was snuffed out when his aunt turned off the lights.

Harry went to sleep under his ratty blanket.

* * *

Nico diAngelo walked through the streets of Surrey. He had sensed a soul piece, the result of someone spitting his/her soul. Whether it was done intentionally or not, Nico was sending the piece back to where it came from.

Following his instincts, Nico followed the insistent pull caused by the piece to Little Whinging.

...

_Surrey, England_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

_11:45 PM_

Nico

I peeked inside the window of number four, Pivet Drive. Stepping into the shadows, I visualized what I'd just seen and was pulled into the familiar darkness. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a living room. The soul piece I had sensed was on this floor, but the problem was, there was another soul right next to it.

"Gods damn." I muttered. I would have to be careful not to wake up whoever was next to the soul piece. Or horcrux, if you wanted to be specific. And yes, there is more than one way to get your soul spilt.

I walked up to where the soul and soul piece was...the stairs cupboard.

"...What?"

There was a lock on the door, and it twisted my silver skull ring. Instantly, it transformed into my Stygian Iron sword. It cut through the lock with ease.

I carefully opened the door and stared in shock. There was a young boy, who couldn't be older than 5, in the tiny space. The smell of copper filled my nose, and I stepped back. Not only that, but now that I was closer, I could see (well, sense) that the horcrux and the boy's soul weren't next to each other.

They were connected.

"Damn you Fates."

I knew how to remove a soul from an object, but not how to remove one from a living, breathing person.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?

Ah, well. I couldn't just kill the kid, but I was pretty sure that people wouldn't want me bringing a mortal into camp. They would be pretty pissed. But I wondered why a wizard would make a horcrux of a random child.

Yes, wizard. They exist. Basically, they're weak versions of Hecate's children that need a stick to channel their magic. Pesky lot they are. Every century, one ends up trying to be 'immortal', and murdering mortals left and right. One guy caused a lot of paperwork, or so Father says.

I contemplated what to do. Screw it. I'm bringing the kid to Camp. I hope the Hecate kids know how to fix this. I twisted part of the handle, and my sword shrunk back down into a ring.

Stepping forward, I picked the kid up. He felt lighter than he should have, and I could feel the bones under his skin. There was a cut on his hand, but it wasn't too bad. I spotted something purpleish-blue under the collar of his too-big shirt, and gently moved it, revealing a large bruise.

I scowled. What kind of a parent does this to their kid!?

I stepped into the shadows once more, and traveled to Camp.

...

_Long Island Sound, New York_

_Poseidon Cabin_

_12:00 AM_

I stepped out into Percy's cabin. He was snoring loudly.

"Percy."

"Not now mom...I'm busy."

"I'm not Mrs. Jackson! I'm Nico, your cousin!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

"Nico, go 'way. I'm *_yawn*_ sleeping."

"I need help."

"For what?"

"Separating a soul piece from a kid."

"Separating..a kid's...soul...WAIT WHAT!?"

Percy sat up and hit his head on the bed above him.

"Ow...Nico! What's this about separating a kid's soul!?

"Shhh! Not so loud! And for the record, I'm not separating his soul, just the piece thats feeding off his life!"

"What now?"

I sighed. "Let's just go to the Hecate cabin."

"Why don't you go yourself?"

"Do you really think they would help a son of Hades? Especially at this hour."

"Nico-"

"Let's just go."

Percy got out of his bed. "Okay, just give me a minute to change."

I went outside, and the kid shivered in the cool air. A minute later, Percy came out and we headed to the Hecate cabin. Oddly enough, the lights were on.

Percy knocked on the door. A boy opened the door.

"What?"

Behind him, I could see a few of his siblings transforming into animals and back, shooting jets of colored light, and making potions.

"Any idea on how to remove a horcrux from a human?" I asked.

He blinked. "I think so...just let me take a look at some of our books." He stepped aside and I stepped in. The kid went to the bookshelf and took out a book.

While he was reading it, another Hecate kid came over.

She glanced at the boy in my arms and gasped. "Is...is that Harry Potter?"

"Uh...what?"

She moved some of his hair, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning-bolt.

"It is him..." She whispered, before answering my question." In the wizarding world, he saved us from the dark lord, Voldemort."

"That's a weird name." Percy commented at the same time I scowled.

"His name means flight from death?" I asked. Now that was insulting.

"Er, yeah. Hey Ren." The boy from earlier came over.

"Okay, I took a look at this," he held up the book, "and in order to remove the horcrux from a living thing other than kill it, we need something that draws out souls."

He looked at me. "Here." I handed Harry to Percy, who's expression turned concerned as he saw Harry's injuries.

I twisted my ring, transforming it into my sword.

"Now what?"

Ren hesitated.

"Percy, put Harry on the floor. Nico put the tip of your sword over his scar." We did as we were told. The other demigods stopped what they were doing and watched us.

Ren began to chant.

"_Aufer a tenebris ad lucem, hoc est anima prudentiam _

_Unde esset remisit_

_Sic fiat, inquam, sic fiat semper!_"

My sword was glowing an eerie green and something black and twisted appeared out of Harry's scar. Harry started to thrash around and scream. The spirit screamed and flew off.

Harry, the poor kid, was still screaming. It lasted for several minutes before he stopped. Ren muttered something and Harry relaxed. I picked him up again.

"What now?"

"We need to give him some nutrition potions, and run a test, to make sure he's fine. Right now though, I'll preform a healing spell and let him rest. By the way, you're explaining this to Chiron."

"Wha-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"Nico, what is going on?" Chiron asked.

"Uh..."

**I hope you enjoyed this! Check out my other stories. Reviews make me happy!****  
**


	2. Harry wakes up

**I'm glad you guys enjoy this story! Now let's see what Dumbledore's up to...**

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

_Scotland_

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, enjoying a sherbet lemon. Suddenly, an odd-looking machine started to light up. Nearly choking on the citrus sweet, Dumbledore took ahold of Fawkes's tail feathers and they appeared outside of no. Four, Privet Drive.

The bound phoenix stayed by Albus as he placed a sleeping charm on the occupants of the house. They went over to the cupboard under the stairs. Albus blanched when he saw the broken lock, and gingerly opened the door.

The cupboard was empty.

"Merlin's pants." He cursed. Taking out an object that looked like a compass, he held it out and muttered something.

The needles went crazy, spinning around and around wildly, and a light on the top turned red, indicating that Harry was dead. There was also the possibility that Harry was somewhere too powerful for his compass to penetrate, but that was impossible. Dumbledore was half-relived, and half-annoyed that the boy had died. He didn't even stop to wonder how the boy had gotten out and died. Dumbledore was too busy thinking about his future fortune.

Since the boy was dead, Albus needed a decoy. He and Fawkes apparated to the home of a 7 year-old muggleborn boy. Dumbledore obliviated the parents, making them think that they never had a child. He did the same to the boy, except making him think that he lived with the Dursley's, then placed a strong glamour charm on him. Albus took 'Harry' back to Privet Drive, and placed him inside the cupboard. Then he lifted the sleeping spell and went back to his office.

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound_

_Big House_

_12:35 AM_

Nico

So, Chiron called a meeting. Of course, most of the cabin leaders were pissed at me for waking them up at 12 AM. Chiron said that they could go back to sleep if they wished and most of them did just that. Except for Annabeth, Ren, and Percy. Ren and Percy were taking care of Harry. Annabeth actually attended the meeting.

"Nico, why did you bring a mortal into camp?" Chiron asked.

"Well, I was walking around England and sensed a soul piece. Wizards usually split their soul to try and gain immortality." I replied.

"That's horrible!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"So, I followed it. At first I thought that there was a person next to it, but in fact it was attached to Harry's soul. I came here to ask the Hecate cabin how to remove it without killing Harry. We did a sort of ritual thing and Harry started screaming. And then you came." I finished.

Chiron nodded. "Well, once the boy has recovered, you should return him to his parents. They must be frantic."

I thought about how battered Harry had been and replied hotly, "I'm not returning him to his parents, they abused him!"

Chiron blinked.

"He was in a gods damned cupboard! And he's much too light for his age, not to mention the fact that he's covered in bruises and-"

"Nico. If that is the case, we won't bring him back. But you have to find him a place to stay; I'm sure Mr. D would not be pleased if you keep him here." Chiron interrupted me.

Annabeth spoke up. "How about Sally's place?"

I turned to look at her. "That's not a bad idea." I said, remembering how Mrs. Jackson had constantly fussed over how pale and skinny I was. "We'd have to ask her first, though."

"Alright then. You two may resume your usual activities." Chiron said.

We left the Big House and headed to the Hecate cabin. Harry was on one of the beds, and Ren was muttering something while holding some paper. Percy sat next to Harry. I decided not to interrupt Ren, and asked Percy, "How is he?"

Percy glanced at Harry. "Well, he seems to be sleeping fine. After Ren cast that healing spell, the cut on his had and some of the smaller bruises faded."

"Di Immortales!"

I turned to Ren and watched as the paper in his hand grew longer. I glanced at the words that were, thankfully, in Greek.

"_Injuries [new to old]_

_Cut on hand (Gained from glass shard)[treated w/healing spell] _

_Bruises (Gained from being beaten and punched)[treated w/healing spell] _

_Dog bite [untreated] Healed by his own magic_

_Miscellaneous cuts and bruise. (Gained from being pushed and punched)[untreated] Healed by itself..."_

The list went on and on. By now, the paper had reached Ren's knees. A headline caught my eye.

"_Limitations_

_Magic bound [80%]_

_Parcel Magic blocked [100%]_

_NEEDS TO CLAIM INHERITANCE!_"

"Those bastards..." Ren trailed off, still looking at the Injuries part.

"Hey, what does that mean?" I asked pointing to the Limitations section.

"Hmmm?" He looked at it and started to curse.

"What?"

"Binding someone's magic is like a death sentence. The bound magic will build up and eventually come out, usually killing the bound person. The smaller percentage bound, the longer that person will live. But since 80% of Harry's magic has been bound...the kid won't live to be 20."

"Can you undo it?" Percy asked.

"Of course I can." Ren replied. He muttered something and Harry was surrounded by a golden glow. It faded and Harry shifted in his sleep.

Harry

In my dream, someone was pressing a red-hot iron to my head.

At least that's what it felt like. When I stopped screaming, a sudden feeling of relaxation swept over me, and I was plunged into darkness again.

...

A rush of energy went through me. I shifted a bit on..a..bed? I blinked and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry without my glasses, but I most definitely _not_ in my cupboard. Was I in the hospital?

"No, you're not in the hospital." A voice said. I realized that I had said that aloud. Trying to sit up, I did my best to see where I was.

Three blurry figures appeared, one next to me and two in front.

"Where am I?" I asked.

A moment's hesitation.

"Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Investigation

Harry

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound_

_Hecate Cabin_

_12:45 AM_

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. "Where's that?"

One of the figures shifted. "Long Island Sound."

I stared at him blankly.

"In America." Another voice replied.

"A-america? Why would you take a plane just to-"

"I didn't take a plane."

"But then...how..."

The figure sighed. "Let me show you."

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean, you jus-" The person next to me asked.

"Of course."

"W-wait!" I interuppted. They turned to look at me. At least, I think that's what they did.

"I can't see well without my glasses." I explained.

"No problem. _Incantare:Clara Visio!_"

My vision suddenly became much better than it was before, even with my glasses on. Everything was in focus. The guy next to me was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans. So was one of the guys in front of me, except that he also had on a jacket.

The last guy was the kind of person Aunt Petunia would glance at, then usher Dudley and me away from while Uncle Vernon made snide comments about how most kids today were 'delinquents and goths', whatever that meant. He had on a black shirt. If fact, he was only wearing black. There was a silver ring on one hand. Then I stopped studying the people in front of me and asked,

"How-"

"We'll explain later. Nico?"

The guy-who-liked-black stepped into a dark corner. Several other people were also watching, but I ignored them. He closed his eyes-and disappeared.

"He just...how..." I said, at a loss for words.

"It's called shadow travel." His voice came from my left and I turned to see him leaning against a table.

"And I used a spell to sharpen your vision."

"Like...magic?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, magic."

"B-but magic doesn't exist..." I trailed off at the look he was giving me.

"I let you see with clear vision and Death Boy ("Hey!") just shadow traveled in front of you and you're saying that magic doesn't exist?" He asked incredulously.

"W-well, it's just..." I hesitated, "Nothing. Forget it."

"Right, now our next problem." he said, "Where is the kid going to live?"

"I thought that maybe he could stay at your place Percy." Nico said. The guy next to me smiled.

"That's a great idea! My mom will love him." He turned to me and asked, "Do you like blue cookies?"

"What?"

"His mom bakes blue cookies for him. That are delicious." Nico said.

"Oh." I hadn't eaten blue cookies before. Heck, I'd never been allowed to gave cookies at the Dursley's. The only time I'd eaten them was at school.

"Okay. Let's wait until later in the day, because I doubt Mrs. Jackson would want to be waken up at this time, to go. Until then, Harry, you can stay here with my siblings."

"You have a lot of brothers and sisters." I said.

"Well, half-brothers and sisters actually, but we'll explain that part later. Mindy!"

A girl with black hair and green eyes (like me) came over. "I told you not to call me that Ren."

Ren just rolled his eyes. "Take care of Harry here while Nico and I do some...research."

"Fine."

"I'm going back to sleep." Percy yawned.

"Not here, hopefully." Mindy said.

Percy got up and walked out of the cabin, followed by Nico and Ren.

"I'm Melinda." Mindy said, "Though some of my more annoying siblings call me Mindy."

"Oh, I'm Harry." I replied. After I'd said it, I immediately felt stupid. Ren had already told her my name.

"Well then Harry." Melinda leaned forward, "What do you know about wizards?"

* * *

_Surrey, England_

_Little Whinging_

_1:20 AM_

_Third-Person_

Nico walked out of the shadows of a dark alley. Ren followed behind.

"Gods, that was terrifying."

"You get used to it." Nico called over his shoulder.

He glanced up at a streetlight and peered into the darkness. "Over here."

Together, the two demigods walked to Number Four, Privet Drive.

Ren frowned and stopped just before the perfectly-cut lawn. "There are wards here...to stop certain people from entering." He concentrated, putting his hands on the invisible barrier.

"This place is hidden from a guy named...Remus Lupin-no, he's a werewolf." He said.

"Well, that would make sense." Nico said.

"Someone called...Sirius Black...and anyone with a dark mark."

"What the Hades is that?"

"Hell if I know!" Ren replied.

"Some dude called Dumbledore put these here..." He continued.

Nico tried not to laugh. "Dumbledore?"

"He's the current Headmaster at Hogwarts. There are some other wards here...a power-draining ward, it takes power from whoever it's tied to. It looks like the victim is a...Parker Adams?"

"Who-"

"I don't flipping know who he is! Anyways...I can't go any further without setting off an alarm. If we want more info, then we're gonna have to break in."

Nico smirked. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"


End file.
